


nothing between us but these sheets

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Canon, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Youngjae - Freeform, jaebum - Freeform, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum is a hot sleeper, and Youngjae likes to cuddle. Jaebum constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Youngjae is glued to him.





	nothing between us but these sheets

"I think we're done for tonight, guys." Jaebum pants heavily as the rest of the GOT7 members flop to the floor in exhaustion. It was nearing two in the morning and the group had just finished their dance practice for their upcoming comeback showcase 'Never Ever' due to air on Mnet in a few days. A hat slides across the floor after being discarded by a sweaty Jackson, who was sitting against the large mirror nursing on a water bottle. He breathes out a "Mark-hyung, lets go shower," before the two close friends reluctantly remove themselves from the floor. With one last swallow from his water bottle and a quick see you guys later, followed by a few tired hums of acknowledgement, they were out the door.

"Hyung," Youngjae inquires from his spot next to Jaebum, "can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" at this question, Jaebum stills, already hearing the incoming questions from the two maknae lounging nearby. "Jaebummie-hyung," Yugyeom smirks while leaning against BamBam on his phone, "I thought you hated skinship?" at the invading question, BamBam glances up from his phone, pillowy lips pulled between his teeth in a smile only filled with mirth, "or is it only with Youngjae-hyung?" he counters, long dainty arms looping around Yugyeoms torso as the two snicker at the flustered leader.

A scoff is released from Jaebums mouth as he pulls an annoyed expression and gracefully stands. Youngjae, all-the-innocent, staring up at him with beady eyes. A firm but soft hand grasps at the younger's own as he's pulled from the floor, causing Youngjae to stumble a little before being stilled by a dominating hand on his lower waist. "Yah," the two maknaes pause their giggling, "we'll be training for an extra two hours tomorrow if you keep this up."

A groan is elongated from the tallest members throughout the quiet room. "Hyuuunng!~"

Jaebum rolls his eyes, "get to bed, we have a busy schedule," before he gently tugs Youngjae along with a hand reclaiming its place on his lower back.

"Jaebummie-hyung," Youngjae whispers after they've caught a ride towards their dorm, currently walking silently up the metal stairs. "I am sleeping with you tonight, right?" his hand tightens on the elder as they reach the entrance to their dorm, Jaebum stealthily unlocking the door without a peep and pushing it open, the two removing their shoes. "Of course, Youngjae-ah." he smiles lightly, padding towards his respective room once he's rid of his shoes. "I'll turn the blanket on."

Youngjae smiles his cute boxy smile, and Jaebum's heart clenches. "Okay, hyung. Thank you."

The leader wants to say 'anything for you' but chooses to remain quiet, instead opting to rid himself of his clothes until he's just down to his plain grey underwear, slipping into bed while waiting for Youngjae to do the same, turning and flicking the switch of the electric on so it's a little warm for his favourite boy.

The latter soon also makes his home in Jaebum's bed (and heart). "You'll turn the blanket off, right? I don't want us to catch on fire in our sleep." Little does he know Jaebum barely sleeps when Youngjae is also setting up shelter in his bed, "of course, Youngjae-ah."

"Mh," the younger muffles, settling down into the warm comforter. "Thanks hyung, I can always count on you."

Jaebum slowly settles into a blissful sleep, rough hands carding through Youngjae's soft auburn hair. To Jaebum, it won't be long until he eventually wakes again, due to the heat in the bed as well as the two confined bodies touching innocently. The reason behind Youngjae constantly sleeping with him in his bed baffles him, as they are both aware the elder is prone to heat. With their bodies pressed this close together, it's not helping.

After a few hours, Jaebum awakes to beads of sweat trickling down his neck and forehead, as well as a cuddly Youngjae with his mouth full of his hyung's hair. The leader groans, body moving away on instinct before Youngjae's grip tightens and he lets out a huff.

"Youngjae-ah~"

"Mh." a soft bite lands on Jaebum's shoulder.

"Youngjae-ah, please let go of me."

His grip remains the same, "mmf."

Jaebum is backed against the wall with no chance of escape, and Youngjae is a pretty heavy sleeper; in times of need there's only few things one can do.

A firm hand trails up Youngjae's thigh and he squirms, but otherwise doesn't budge.

The hand goes higher.

"Youngjae."

"..."

Other times (every single night) when this occurs, Jaebum usually gets Youngjae to wake with a pinch on his ass before kicking him out of the room. He loves the younger but he really values his sleep.

Youngjae whimpers softly as a large hand reaches his inner thigh region, Jaebum stroking the soft supple skin with the base of his thumb.

"Youngjae-ah~"

"H-hyung...."

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"You know what this means, right?"

Youngjae let's out a melancholy hum. "Yes."

"I really love my sleep you know, Youngjae," the leader fakes a disappointed sigh, "and when you're pressed so close to me every night....." he begins to emphasise his intentions by tentatively placing a lingering hand on Youngjae's slowly thickening cock. "I get awoken by so many distractions...."

When the younger says nothing, Jaebum scoffs. "Are you listening? Or did you fall asleep?"

"N-No hyung," Youngjae whispers, barely audible, "I'm listening."

"Follow along closely." is all Jaebum says before shoving Youngjae's pants down, his group member letting out a loud whimper.

"Be quiet Youngjae-ah, we wouldn't want Jackson or anyone walking in on us, would we?"

"No, hyung."

A small smirk of mirth pulls at Jaebum's lips, concealed by the darkness. "Now be quiet while I jack you off." 

As they're laying side-by-side, Youngjae's body curls into Jaebum's on instinct before he wraps a confident hand around the younger's fully-hard cock, tugging tauntingly.

Youngjae scowls playfully, "hyung."

"Mm?"

"Stop teasing."

"Who's to tell me I should?"

"Yah, you're too confident for your own good."

"I know," he tugs at the perfect angle just then, causing a loud moan to fall from Youngjae's sinful lips as they pull apart into an 'o' shape, "but you love it."

Suddenly, Jaebum's pace speeds up, tugging in all the right ways as his favourite boy flips onto his back and away from Jaebum, arching off the bed with his back almost forming a perfect bridge shape, one strong colossal arm pushing him down by his chest before the leader straddles him to keep him still.

His hand reclaims its rightful place on Youngjae's cock as he plays with the head and twists in ways he knows would rile the younger up, fingers teasing by playing with the motions and speeds of his grip.

Youngjae gives no warning before he comes, biting down harshly on Jaebum's hand gripped over his mouth to keep him from screaming, body writhing as the power of his orgasm overrides his whole body, leaving him shaken to his core. It splatters onto his chest and neck, nothing but heavy panting being heard throughout the room

"Yah," Jaebum says after a few moments with his voice almost breathless, smirk is so wide, even in the darkness Youngjae can see it, "if you came that hard from a handjob, I'd love to see you during sex."

"I'll smack that smirk right off your face," Youngjae groans, voice void of heat.

Jaebum says nothing more, removing his weight from Youngjae before exiting the room, later coming back with a warm damp cloth and wiping it gently on the younger's chest and neck, discarding it once he's clean.

"Did you come?"

"With lips and a voice like that? Of course I did. No wonder you're the main vocalist."

Youngjae rolls away in embarrassment, "hyung!"

"Yah, come here Youngjae-ah~"

Soon enough, a warm body embraces Jaebum's own, "thank you for taking care of me hyung."

"Maybe this time you'll stop waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Always as nice as ever I see."

Jaebum makes a 'chh' sound. "A heart of black with clothes to match."

"Yah, Im Jaebum-hyung, don't forget to turn off the electric blanket."

"Yeah, whatever."

(He ends up turning the blanket off just before he succumbs into a dreamless sleep.) 


End file.
